Too many Titles to have an Actual Title
by AverageGoddess
Summary: Random song story things...yup. Most likely includes Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx, and maybe, MAYBE Cleon.
1. Call Me Maybe?

**Too many Titles to have an Actual Title**

**Part 2 **

DAMN IT NOOO, I HATE THIS SONGGGG, DAMN YOU RADIOOOOOOOO! Geh, I am writing stories based on the songs I am currently hearing…

Call Me Maybe by: Carly Rae Jepsen

It was a hot summer day at Destiny Islands. So, of course, everyone was at the beach. This beach included high schoolers: Sora Leonhart, Kairi Greene, Olette Swan, Hayner Thompson, and Pence Jones.

"Ugh, it's so crowded, but it's too damn hot to be anywhere else." Kairi observed as she laid out her towel.

"Like I said, I still have that kiddie blow up pool from when we were like 5!" Pence laughed, and soon everyone joined him.

"I'd rather be there then here! Look at all this sand, the beach sucks." Sora whined. Kairi and Olette stuck their tongues out at him. Sora face palmed and replied, "I thought I was childish".

Sora caught sight of something when he opened his eyes again. Tall, pale, and silver hair. When the figure turned Sora saw his stunning turquoise eyes.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, but to Sora, it seemed like forever. But then the taller man looked away, back to whoever he was talking to, leaving Sora to continue staring.

"Sor, you alright?" Olette leaned in his face, blocking Sora's view of the silver haired person. He snapped out of it and smiled. At his nod, the group took that as "let's go swim." But even while they were in the water, Sora's eyes kept darting back to the tall, silver haired male. Their eyes met a few times after the first encounter, and every time Sora would turn away, embarrassed. And in a few minutes, he would look again.

After about 2 hours, the silver haired male and his friends seemed to be leaving. Sora guessed this because they were packing everything up. Disappointed, Sora went and sat on his towel and drank some water to make it look like he had a purpose.

"Hey."

Sora looked up. He hadn't even noticed that the one he had been staring at this entire time had just walked up to him. "Um…h-hi."

The taller male smiled and gave him a piece of folded paper. When he left, a shocked Sora opened it and read:

_The name's Riku_

_Call me sometime 487-3325_

Sora couldn't believe it! Grinning in victory he turned and saw Riku wave at him and leave the beach.

_Hm, maybe there's a bonus to coming to the beach. _

End for nao….cuz I STILL HAVE FIRETRUCKING WRITERS BLOCK. Anyway read? And maybe review? And yeah, I still suck at endings… /


	2. Randomness

Okay, so this unknown number has kept trying to call my house for the past like week. Today I finally just picked up the phone and yelled, "STOP CALLING HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Turns out it was my uncle -_-""

You know there actually is no proof I own something KH related. So why are you asking me if I own them?

**Too many Titles to have an Actual Title**

**Part 3**

*no song, but I just thought of this while listening to techno sooo, yeah I don't really know either*

Sora couldn't help but giggle as he kissed his boyfriend's neck. He then lifted his head to see his boyfriend smile and look at him. Then he allowed his lover to kiss him passionately.

"SORA! SORASORASORASORASORA SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Kairi knocked loudly on her best friend's front door. "I KNOW YOU'RE HOME!"

Sora broke off the kiss and his wide eyes looked up at his secret boyfriend, Riku. "Shit." Then proceeded to shove him into his closet and shut the door.

"Hey, I was just coming to open the door." Sora said nervously.

"Ha, well it's a good thing I know where your family hides the house key! S-"

"…ow" Riku's muffled voice could just barely be heard from Sora's closet.

"What was that? Is Riku here?" Kairi questioned, trying to look around Sora.

"Um, no! NO HE ISNT! That was…uh…" Kairi raised an eyebrow. "My ringtone!"

"Your ringtone is Riku saying ow?" She gave him a weird look.

"…why, yes. Yes it is. You see…uh, Roxas!" When in doubt, blame your twin… or perhaps a pet of some sort.

"Roxas?"

"Roxas shoved Riku into a closet and recorded his voice! Then put it as my ringtone and I can't change it back!" Sora panicked and could barely hear Riku face palm.

"So, are you gonna answer your phone?" _crap, my phone is downstairs…._ Sora thought worriedly.

"Nope, I am talking to you right now….so what's the news?"

Kairi immediately seemed to forget what the hell just happened and squealed loudly. "OH YEAH! I got the FULL scholarship to RADIANT GARDEN UNIVERSITY!"

"That's so great, Kai! I bet your parents are happy about that."

"Actually, you're the first person I told! Oh, let's call Riku and tell him together!"

"How about we don't do that, and instead we go eat cake?" Sora suggested.

"OK! But Riku will wanna come too, so I'm calling." She replied, already dialing his number.

"WAI-"Sora tried to grab the phone, but to no avail. You could hear the phones ringtone from the closet.

"Uh, Sora…?"

"Yes Kairi?"

"Did uh, _Roxas,_ ever let Riku out of the closet?" _OH SHIT_.

"Now that you mention it, I can't remember…." Kairi shoved past him and opened the closet door to find Riku buried in-between a wall and a crap ton of clothes Sora didn't even wear anymore.

"Hey, Kairi, when did you get here?" Riku said innocently as he brushed Sora's clothes off of himself. Sora bit back giggling upon seeing Riku's messed up hair.

"So, were you like, sleeping in there? Why didn't you try to get out? Was Roxas really the one who shoved you in there? What are you hiding-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO RADIANT GARDEN, THAT'S GREAT!" Riku yelled enthusiastically and hugged her. He gave Sora a look that' clearly read we-have-to-tell-her-if-she-hasn't-already-figured-it-out -otherwise-I-will-kill-you.

Sora shot him an apologetic look that hopefully said okay-we-will-but-right-now? Riku's glare told him he meant now.

"Hey, Kairi…"

"Yeah?" she wiggled free of Riku's hug.

"Hypothetically, what would you do if two of your closet friends had been secretly going steady for about 3 months?"

"VINCENT AND YUFFIE TOLD YOU GUYS AND NOT ME?" Kairi looked outraged. "I've been secretly helping them this entire time! And they don't even know-"

"Kairi." Sora interrupted.

"That I know, but oh, they will pay for-"

"Kairi…?" he tried again.

"This! I mean really, they should come to me firs-"

"KAIRI!" Riku's loud voice rang throughout the room.

"What?" she lifted her head to look at him.

"We weren't talking about Vincent and Yuffie…hell; I didn't even know they were going out." Riku told her. She gave him a confused look.

"Well, if not them then who?" she demanded. "And how dare they keep it a secret from ME? FOR 3 MONTHS? Seriously, who would do that to me-"she stopped talking when she saw Sora's arm snake around Riku's waist.

"Y-you? THE BOTH OF YOU?" Kairi practically shrieked. Riku had his ears plugged, but Sora thought he'd never hear out of his right ear again.

"Yes, it usually takes two people to date each other secretly." Riku replied sarcastically.

"I CANT BELIVE IT!" she cried, throwing her arms around both of them. When she finally stopped choking them she asked, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"We didn't want anyone to know yet! Jeez, it's kinda obvious." Sora whined,

"So, when are you telling everyone else?" This time both Kairi and Riku looked at Sora.

"I guess…tomorrow?" Sor blushed and looked up at his now-not-so-secret-boyfriend. Riku smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which caused Sora to blush furiously and Kairi to laugh.

"…so, I heard something about getting cake?" Riku grinned as Kairi giggled and led them out of the room.

I love how Kairi doesn't even question why Roxas would shove Riku in a closet and record him XD

Anyway, crappy/rushed ending + amateur writing= writer with writer's block

Truth be told, I only started this fic to get rid of it, it doesn't seem to be working…XP


	3. Glad you Came

NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM *I has the chips

Back from a 3 week mission trip in Buffalo NY which sucked, and I had no internet. :/

Glad to be back…why do I keep only using songs from the radio? Next chapter, the song will be from my ipod! Geh.

WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN ANYTHING? I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING, PROMISE ! *SHIFTY EYES….

**Too Many Titles to have an Actual Title**

**Part 4**

Glad you Came by: The Wanted

"Guys, guysssssssssuh! I swwweaar to drrrunk I'm not Goddddddddd…" Demyx dangled over his best friend, Axel, who half-laughed at him.

"If you're not drunk why do you keep slurring your words?"

"Pffft." Demyx scoffed, "I'm not slurrrrring my wordsss, I'm ssspeaking in cursivvvve!"

"Ugh, why am I the one who's babysitting you again?" Axel shoved his drunken friend off of him (who then proceeded to fall back onto him).

"Heyyyy, Ax! What is blaaaaackkk, whhhhiteeee and assssssiiiiannnn?"

"I don't know, diversity?"

"Nooooo, a panddddddddddaaaaaaaaa! HAHAHA, you were wrongggggggg"

"I really don't want to be here right now, I can't believe you guys made me come here…"

"Awh, cheer up Axey-kins." Axel's other, er, acquaintance Larxene walked up behind him, holding yet another glass of beer. Axel rolled his eyes and shoved Demyx towards her.

"Your turn." He said as he brushed past her. He could hear he protests as he walked even faster and sat down at the bar.

"Hey. Call me if you find something you want." The bartender told him before starting to walk to get someone else's order.

Axel looked up at the guy, and he was shocked. The guy couldn't have been over 5'5 and Axel wouldn't have guessed he could even go into a bar legally. The bartender had spiky blonde hair, with skin a bit on the paler side, and Axel could barely see his eyes at his angle. A deep icy blue, but at the same time a light sky blue. He started walking over to Axel.

_Oh God, he's even hotter face on. Shit, why is he coming over here? _

"Did you find anything you'd like?" _Um, you? No, he'd probably hit me. _

"Uh, not yet…Roxas?" Axel glanced at the name tag. And then looked at his shirt. "No way, you like Key of Resonance too?" (btw made that up)

Roxas's face lit up. "Hell yes! Okay, tell me honestly which is better, Hikaru or Akira?"

"Hikaru, definitely. Have you played the new game?"

"Finally, someone who thinks Hikaru kicks ass! I played it at E3, but have yet to actually buy it."

Without even noticing they slipped into about a 3 hour conversation on a bunch of random stuff. Axel didn't even notice that his friends left. He forgot that he didn't want to come here, all he thought about was whatever the cute blonde in front of him was saying.

"Well, shit. I gotta go." Roxas said, looking at his phone.

"Ha, yeah I should probably leave too, it's like almost 4:00am… sorry I kept you here."

"Ha, don't worry; as soon as you started talking, I never wanted it to end." Roxas grinned at him. Axel's breath hitched.

"So, would it be wrong if I asked for your phone number?"

"Would it be weird if I asked the same question?"

After exchanging cell phone numbers, they stayed there talking for another good half hour before leaving. But before Axel did leave, he worked up to courage to ask Roxas out.

Axel couldn't stop smiling as he drove home. _Huh, guess that wasn't so bad after all. Actually, thanks to my obnoxious friends, I even have a date tomorrow. _

And many more dates after that, and eventually a boyfriend.

I DUN NO HOW TO END IT, SO IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY IS READING THIS, DUN HATE ME! I CAN'T WRITE AKUROKU…. -_-

WHICH SUX CUZ I LURVS THAT PAIRING….Y CANT I SPELL TONIGHT? Read and review? MAYBE?


	4. Everybody Talks

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Haha, so when I heard this song I was like, "Wow, wouldn't suck if you were mute and you heard this song? I mean, not everybody can talk…." (Yes, I know that's not what the song is about, but it's what I thought, ok!)

Yay I own nothing. Don't believe me? WHY NOT?

**Too many Titles to have an Actual Title**

**Part 5**

Everybody Talks by: Neon Trees

_Hey baby wont you look my way? I could be your new addiction. __Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

Sora Strife was basically wasting his life away, waiting for the day when Riku Satoshi would truly talk to him, not just like a small wave in the hallway or a smile when he sat down across from him in class. Waiting for the day that the silverette might actually see him as more than a random student.

Riku was easily one of the most liked guys in the school, irresistible to a new level, nicer than a lot of people these days, and never even noticed the fangirls that followed and watched almost his every move. It was easy to fall in love with a guy like him, and he got love confessions basically every day. But he always turned them down, nicely of course and apparently never actually said anything when he did. This gave Sora a little more hope, if was going to get turned down; at least it'd be nicely. Yes, he was gay, and yeah, fell head over heels in love with one of the most popular guys in school.

_Hey honey you could be my drug. You could be my new prescription. Too much could be an overdose._

Sora could not believe his luck. Almost everyone in his chemistry class glared daggers at him at him and he peeked over at them and waved meekly. Riku proceeded to walk over and sit right next to him, the reason? According to his teacher, Riku was his new chemistry partner, thus the glares went between him and the teacher.

He and Riku began to hang out a lot more after that, even going to each other's houses. But something Sora learned very quickly is that, Riku never said anything.

"So, what is it with you? I don't get it." Sora finally worked up the nerve to ask him.

Riku only blinked at him.

"Y'know, you never say anything, to anyone. Ever." He continued.

Another blink.

"Hello?"

Blink

"Riku?"

Smile

"People are starting to think your mute."

This got a laugh from Riku, and Sora was very surprised by this reaction. "No, I'm not mute. Just…not much a talking kind of guy."

"More of actions speak louder than words kind of guy?" Riku nodded.

"Actually, you're the first person I've talked to, besides my parents, in a few months."

"Not even teachers?" Sora's face was probably really red by now. And Riku only nodded again. "But you seem nice enough to actually trust."

_Never thought I'd live to see the day when everybody's words got in the way. _

"How the heck am I suppose to tell Riku that I like him with all these people doing the same thing?"

Sora had been planning on telling Riku that he liked him ever since Riku told him that he was bi. But all these annoying kids at school also had the same idea, well the girls did.

"EEEEP!" Sora squealed as he felt someone pull him back into a classroom.

"Riku? What the heck! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Haha, sorry, just needed to get away from all those annoying girls. Ugh, when will they understand I told them no?"

"Ha, when you scream it in their faces, or get a boyfriend."

"Hm, maybe. But there's only one person I actually do like, a lot."

Sora's lungs stopped working momentarily. Riku liked someone? A lot? Like how he liked Riku a lot? "And who would that be?" Sora croaked out.

Riku smiled and leaned in closer, giving Sora a moment to pull away if he wanted to. Pffft, why would he do that? Instead he closed the space between them and let Riku kiss him.

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat_

"Oh my God, I think I just saw Riku kissing some guy!"

"Guy?"

"Yeah, I know right! I couldn't believe it."

"Riku, I think they saw us." Sora panted when he pulled back for air.

Riku's response was to kiss him on the neck and say; "Let them talk," and captured Sora's lip with his own once again.

_Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back_

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, YAY I CANT TYPE FANFICS… well I can, but they're not all that good. I get too embarrassed. I can say it perfectly in my head, but when I type it I'm all like /

So then I just change it to make myself more comfortable… geh, if you read this, then review? I'm gonna keep asking until someone does, which might not happen….


End file.
